Food For Thought
by RatRace
Summary: After eating some of of England's usually less-than-satisfactory baked goods, everyone gains outrageous super powers! Well, everyone except America. Obviously, he's not happy. Rated for language and all that good stuff. Title subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Food For Thought

**Author:** Ratrace~!

**Warnings:** A lot of crack, a lot of swearing, a lot of laughs, and a lot of child-inappropriate-ness. A well-rounded story, I'd say.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Hetalia. Sometimes I like to pretend I do, but then reality comes around and smacks me in the face. Which is not pleasant.

* * *

The cookies didn't look that bad. Compared to England's usual concoctions, they looked pretty edible. He seemed pretty proud of himself, smiling and waving the platter around. It was a surprise he didn't burst into song.

"I thought I might as well make these for everyone, since I found a new recipe." He explained, placing the plate on the table before Canada. "Here, Canada, you take one."

Canada looked at the plate sceptically, then back up at his older brother, who smiled encouragingly. He knew that if he refused, England would be inconsolable for a week, probably moping around in his home library and cursing anything and everything. Canada couldn't imagine being the cause of his brother's sorrow- more importantly; he didn't like the thought of being cursed. A glance about the meeting room proved that everyone was watching, especially America, who sat to his left, and Prussia, on his right. The expressions on their faces were more daring him to eat one of the too-good-to-be-true biscuits, rather then of pity and concern like everyone else.

"Well, okay…" he said quietly, plucking the foremost cookie from the pile. He gave a look of 'here goes nothing' to everyone watching and a meek smile to England before taking a bite.

Everyone held their breath, half expecting the Canadian to keel over with a dying squeal, or fall into a coma. Or something.

But instead, he looked up, and said, "They're good, England!"

"Really?" the Englishman exclaimed, a little too surprised.

"Lemme try that." Prussia snagged a cookie himself, jamming in his mouth. Beside him, Germany rolled his eyes, evidently disgusted by his brother's horrific table manners. The Prussian gave a laugh as he dragged the plate so it sat infront of Germany. "Eat one."

Soon, the plate was passed around the entire group, everyone trying one of these miracle cookies for them selves. Soon the plate found its way to America, who glared.

"I'm not hungry." The American protested, pushing the last cookie away from him, a sneer on his face.

"Of course you are," England snapped, pushing the plate back, "you're always hungry."

"I'm. Not. Hungry." America restated, childishly pouting with an unwavering glare to the plate.

"Come on America, don't be rude." Canada insisted. "It's just one cookie. It won't kill you."

"You wait five hours," America cried, pointing menacingly at his twin, "then you'll see! You'll all be dead from food poisoning. Just you wait!"

"Don't be such a child! It's a bloody biscuit!" England said, gesturing to the plate in a rageful manner.

"Hey, if he doesn't want it, Awesome Me'll take it." Prussia said, trying to reach around Canada to get the cookie, but England swatted his hand away.

"You will eat it," England said, waving the cookie under America's nose threateningly. "You will eat it, and like it!"

America clamped his mouth shut in defiance, so England took to batting him over the head with the baked good.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A CHILD?" he yelled. "EVERYONE ELSE ATE ONE."

"EVERYONE ELSE WILL BE DEAD BY THE END OF TODAY!" The American proclaimed, leaping out of his seat and making abreak for the door whilest brushing cookie crumbs off of his head. "YOU'LL ALL BE STONE DEAD. THEN WE'LL SEE WHO'S LAUGHING."

And with a slam of the door, he was gone. Once again the room was immersed in silence, England standing dejectedly infront of America's toppled seat, the cookie still in his hand, hanging limply at his side.

"Soooooo," Prussia leaned forward, once again trying to get the cookie, when Kumajirou jumped out from under the table, snapping the cooking out of England's hand. The bear turned to face the albino, an evil gleam in his eyes as he swallowed the cookie whole. Prussia jumped up, crying, "YOU LITTLE-" and leapt over the table, pushing England aside as he began to chase the polar bear around the room. Canada, sure that Prussia was going to kill his pet, ran after them as they dashed outside the meeting room, exciting dramatically with a cry of "_KUMAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaa_-"

Germany sighed, and said, "Let's call this meeting dissmissed," before going after his brother, running after he had exited the room, yelling something that didn't sound too friendly in German.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Kat here, thank you for reading! This one has sorta been a plot bunny floating about in myhead for the past... Long time. lol.

Anyways, i swear it's going to get more interesting as it goes- think everyone turns into Batman, or something xDD The summary probably summed that up better then I am now, haha.

Anyhoo, thanks again! Reveiws are love ~

-Kat c:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

"For the last time, I am NOT going to buy you a new Playstation because your last one 'grew wings and flew out the window'." Germany said exasperatedly.

"C'mon West, I want a new one!" Prussia argued, following his brother as he paced around their living room. Italy sat on the coach, watching the scene with a large smile on his face.

"Then buy one." Germany turned sharply.

"Aww, you know I don't have any money." Prussia whined, missing Germany roll his eyes.

"Then get a job." Germany said, silencing Prussia with a glare. He pouted and dropped onto the coach beside Italy.

"Ve~ what do we do now? Can we make pasta?" Italy chattered, breaking the tense silence of the room.

"PLEASE?" Prussia burst out, ignoring Italy.

"No."

'Ve~ I'm really hungry, but they're really busy arguing…' Italy thought. 'Maybe I'll just go make pasta by myself. I hope Germany doesn't mind if I use his kitchen again…' So while Germany and Prussia had stopped to look extremely harshly at each other, Italy walked into the kitchen and made himself a large bowl of pasta.

When he came back, they were still staring at each other. For a minute, it was really quiet but then Germany continued his admonishment again (in the middle of the word he had left off on too) before they both noticed Italy again.

Germany blinked, mouth still open from scolding Prussia. Prussia yelped and fell over backwards off of the couch.

"What the hell…?" He wondered out loud.

In Italy's lap was a large bowl of steaming pasta, which he chewed on slowly.

"What?" Italy bubbled, twirling the noodles around his fork.

"Italy," Germany began. "Where did you get that?"

"And how the hell did it appear so quickly in your hands?" Prussia demanded, climbing back onto the couch.

"… Appear?" Italy asked, cocking his head to the side slightly, as if he couldn't understand what Prussia was talking about.

"Italy," Germany sighed. "Where did you get that?" he asked again.

"Ve~ well, I tried asking you if we could go make pasta but then you wouldn't answer me and both of you stopped talking, and moving so I thought you were having a staring contest like you sometimes do when you're really ticked off. So I went and made some pasta in your kitchen, ve~" Italy explained quickly.

"… We never stopped." Germany said, confusion etched into his otherwise exasperated expression.

"Ve~ of course you did. I came back and both of you hadn't moved and you looked like you were breathing and you both had really funny expressions on." Italy argued, taking another large bite of his pasta.

Germany sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Prussia snickered.

"Well, I'm gonna let you two figure out Italy's little problem here, I've got to go look up the new releases for the Playstation. Thanks for offering to buy me a new one West!" Prussia yelped, ducking out of the room before Germany could object.

Germany sighed again, sitting down beside Italy on the couch.

"Okay, tell me what happened. Exactly how it happened, alright?"

"Ve~ okay. Well, you and Prussia were arguing about his Playstation and then he said something-" Italy began.

"No, just tell me about the pasta thing." Germany interrupted.

"Well, I wanted some linguini but you didn't have any so I had to-" Italy began again, his face glowing as he chattered about the pasta he had made, including the technique he used to boil the water beforehand.

"No, the, uh, 'staring contest'." Germany accentuated with his hands.

"Oh, well, ve~ you and Prussia just stopped whatever you were saying and stared at each other really meanly. I was really hungry so I tried to get your attention but you wouldn't look at me at all so I tried asking Prussia even though I knew you would be mad because he isn't supposed to give people permission to use your kitchen after what happened last time but he wouldn't listen to me either. And you both looked like you weren't breathing. So I went and made pasta and left you guys alone."

"Italy, what you're saying doesn't make sense. Was anything else moving when we 'weren't'? Like, the clock? Because no time elapsed while you were getting your pasta." Germany sighed a third time and tried to make sense of what Italy was saying. "Can you try to make it happen again?"

"Ve~ I didn't do anything. You and Prussia just stopped."

"Yes, I realize that. Are you sure you didn't do anything?"

"I was really hungry, ve~" Italy began to say before they were interrupted by a loud shout coming from where Prussia had exited to.

"STOP KICKING ME YOU WORTHLESS-"

Germany looked up from Italy.

"That didn't sound like Prussia, ve~"

* * *

A/N. PRISSY HERE (The Similar).

We have this wonderful chapter by me. I'm sure you guys could tell 8D

And we have Italy's power UNCOVERED (even if Italy himself doesn't get it). And a hint at Prussia's.

Thanks for reading~! Kisses for all~! (but only if you review D:)

(I kid 8D)

-PRISSY x


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"OH MEIN GOTT. OH M- WEST...! WEST!"

That time, the yelling was definitely Prussia. Surprisingly, he sounded as if he were in pain. Germany stood up and slowly and approached the basement stairs at a cautious pace, Italy following him as if this were all a great game.

"Okay, Italy, I want you to stay up here." Germany instructed. The Italian nodded, still working away at the pasta. "I'm serious."

"Okay Germany!" Italy chirped, watching as the German disappeared into the depths of the basement.

Germany wasn't sure what to make of the situation. All he knew was that it was, even for his brother, unfathomably strange.

"What the hell?" Germany muttered, staring at his older brother as if he had grown a second head.

"Help me!" the albino cried, flailing his arms. He was pinned to the ground by what looked like…

"Is that your laptop?" Germany asked sceptically, reaching out to the whirring machine hat was sitting on Prussia's back. It snapped at his outstretched hand, emitting a growl that most laptops shouldn't have been able to emit on their own.

"Of course I'm a fuckin' laptop! What do I look like, a porcelain sink?" the computer spat at Germany, who jumped.

"It can talk now?"

"Yeah, I can sing too, bastard!" the laptop growled. "_Doe, a deer, a female deer-_"

"Shut up! Just shut! Up!" Prussia cried, as if the laptop's singing hurt his ears, although the laptop's 'singing' sounded just like Julie Edwards Andrews.

"You shut up, human pig!" the laptop snapped, and hopped in anger, Prussia grunting in pain. "You think you can smack me around and boss me about? I am sick and tired of you going on and on and _on_ about how 'awesome' you are. NEWS FLASH; NO ONE CARES."

Germany stifled a laugh, which neither the computer or Prussia noticed, being too absorbed in their squabble. Prussia was now wrestling with the electronic, which was snapping open and closed, trying to nab his fingers.

"So, how did this happen?" Germany asked as his brother half-sat on his laptop, forcing it closed.

"I dunno!" the albino snapped. "I was just thinking how stupid this stupid thing is and it started to try and eat me! Next thing I know, its curb stomping me and cussing me out!"

The laptop gave a muffled retort, trying to shake Prussia off. Prussia looked up at his younger brother, red eyes wide with a strange mix of fear and anger. "What the hell's going on? First Italy's able to make pasta in a matter of a second, and now _this_?"

"I don't know…" Germany said, and then pointed to the laptop, saying, "Hit the power button. I'm going to call England."

* * *

A/N: And here I (Kat) am with yet another chapter! Two in a single day!

Anyhoo, Prussia's power has been revewaled :D hope it was obvious enough haha...

I'm sorry that this one was kinda short, but I had the idea in my head- and you know how ideas can seem really long in your head but are actually reallt short? Heheheh..

So glad I got to write Prussia! My favourite character xD

Now I leave you in the hands of the lovely Similar for chapter four!

Ciao!

-Kat xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"Hey France," Spain said happily, sitting beside his friend. "You smell really nice today! Nicer then usual!"

France beamed. "Why, th-"

"No one cares, bastard." Romano cut him off, with a furious glare, before returning to look at Spain again. "Why are we here again?"

* * *

Russia sat at the table in Lithuania's kitchen. He had heard that Latvia and Estonia were visiting him as well, so he had decided to drop by and bring his sisters for a nice surprise as well.

"We didn't knock when we came in, are you sure it's okay to be here?" Ukraine sniffled, with a worried expression.

"Lithuania is always happy to see me." Russia beamed.

Belarus muttered something unpleasant and stared at her brother with sharp eyes. Voices became louder, rounding the corner into the kitchen. Lithuania chattered pleasantly about weather. Estonia entered first, adjusting his glasses and missing the trio seated at the table.

Latvia followed quickly, stopped and

nearly burst into tears. Lithuania tried patting Latvia into the room, but then stopped when he saw Russia and his sisters. Estonia looked away.

"Lithuania, I did not know you wore your flag on your boxers." Russia said amiably.

Lithuania flushed and looked at Russia, mouth agape. Estonia regarded them sceptically.

"You would look better in red, though." Russia continued, sitting back, a creepy smile spreading over his face. "But I do wonder why you are only wearing underwear when you have guests over."

"I-I'm not." Lithuania looked down, holding his arms out, surveying his clothes suspiciously.

Ukraine sniffled again. "Maybe we should leave. Lithuania is indeed wearing all of his clothes, Russia."

Belarus glared at Lithuania when he tried to smile weakly at her. Her glare made his fingers throb painfully, so he looked away awkwardly.

"I only see boxers." Russia said flippantly, giving Lithuania another look over. But he stood up and took his sisters and they left, much to the trio's relief.

Lithuania looked down. "What in the world was he talking about?"

"I don't know, but you do seem to wearing all of your clothes." Estonia said smoothly, adjusting his glasses again.

"Yes, but how could he possibly kno

w what I'm wearing underneath my clothes?" Lithuania wondered, but soon brushed it aside. Weirder things had happened, especially when it came to Russia.

* * *

"No, really France, you smell REALLY good!" Spain chirped. Romano punched him, not-so lightly.

* * *

"Austria!" Hungary called. "Come look at these!" She said, holding out a bunch of photographs.

Austria sighed but looked anyways.

Hungary quickly pulled out the first picture, one of Germany and Italy… In a very compromising situation. Austria felt his face heat up, like it normally did when Hungary tried to show him such pictures. It was also accompanied by a strange sensation around his eyes.

Hungary looked down from her photos. "Where did those kittens come from?" she asked.

Austria breathed a sigh of relief by her momentary distraction and looked down. Two young kittens were rubbing against his leg, much to his distaste.

Austria side-stepped, in attempt to shoo them away. The kittens followed. Hungary squatted, trying to pet one of the kittens while cooing softly. The kittens ignored her in favour of Austria's leg.

Austria walked away. They followed. He came back. They followed.

Austria threw his hands up and stormed off to go play his piano. The cats were incessant through the entire ordeal, meowing loudly at the side of his piano seat.

Whilst he was playing, he noticed the strange feeling returning, and when he finished, he looked around to realize that he was in a sea of kittens.

They were everywhere.

Austria was momentarily terrified, which resulted in more of the sensation, which resulted in more kittens. Hungary stood in the doorway of the room, looking like she was very amused.

"There are kittens springing from your tear ducts." She pointed out, giggling a little.

Austria was shocked. Which meant more kittens. They were practically crawling on top of each other.

Austria and Hungary swung their heads toward the door when it elicited a loud knocking. They could hear some muffled shouts.

"That's Switzerland!" Austria cried, panicked at the number of kittens. This, of course, caused more kittens to tumble down his face, to join the growing numbers on the floor.

"I'll go tell him you're not here." Hungary snickered, turning around from the doorway, to try to find a less kitten-filled route to the front door.

Austria sighed, leaning back. This shouldn't even be scientifically possible.

* * *

"Will you SHUT UP about France smelling good? It doesn't matter!" Romano yelled at Spain before punching him again.

* * *

AN. Prissy here! The one answering (most of) your reviews with (I hope) amusing, random and sometimes extremely not-so-nice things!

Ahaha, I realized I wasn't finished and I was leaving for vacationing awesomeness, like, tomorrow 8D So I kind of pumped this out as fast as I could.

Anyways, we have a couple of powers showcased here, but Austria's is definitely my favourite (HE CRIES KITTENS ISN'T THAT AWESOME?). We've got a ton planned (Germany's is one of my favourites too JUST FYI).

On another note, one reviewer mentioned that they thought Italy was going to have 'pasta vision'. I thought it was awesome until I realized I have no idea what 'pasta vision' is.

SO LOVELY REVIEWERS. IN YOUR OPINION. What in the world is 'pasta vision'? (Or whatever you think it is).

As always, thanks for reading~! Kisses~!

-Prissy XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

"Kirkland residence, England speaking." England picked up the wireless receiver, holding it between his chin and shoulder, as he returned to his newspaper. "Oh, Germany. No, no, you're not interrupting anything. How are you?"

England paused as he listened, his expression turning to something of worry. "What do you mean strange powers? … No, no, I didn't mean reiterate, that was rhetorical… One moment, I'll ask America." Without putting the phone aside, England proceeded to yell 'AMERICAAAA. HAVE YOU WITNESSED ANY STRANGE HAPPENINGS LATELY?' with an angry undertone. After a second of silence, he said "Sorry Germany, he hasn't spoken to me since the meeting. I can't imagine why."

* * *

On the other end of the line, Germany wondered if the Englishman was being serious.

* * *

England went to continue on with the conversation when he realized someone was standing behind him. He turned with a stifled squeal of terror, noticing Canada watching him intently.

"America! I've told you a hundred times not to sneak up on me!"

"Sorry, but I'm not America." Canada said impatiently. "I've noticed something weird, though.'

"Yes, yes, that's nice… Oh, sorry Germany, it was just Canada. No, nothing strange here, it seems…"

Canada grunted in frustration, watching his older brother turn his back on him. Suddenly, a frog dropped from the ceiling, landing on England's head with a loud, terrified "_croak_!"

England screamed like a girl, right into the receiver.

* * *

Germany was beginning to wonder if the only thing he would get from this phone call was hearing loss.

* * *

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID THIS FROG COME FROM?" England whirled around as he tore the poor amphibian from the top of his head, and began to wave it in Canada's face.

"I'M SORRY I DON'T KNOW IT WASN'T MY FAULT IT FELL FROM THE CEILING." Canada shrieked in one breath, stumbling back in fear, trying to get as far away from the rageful Brit as the restraints of the kitchen would allow.

England looked down at the frog he was now holding by the thing's webbed foot. It gazed back at him, giving a questioning "_croak_?" England frowned and dropped it into the sink, then pushed a cutting board over it to ensure that the frog couldn't escape (Canada watched him do this in mild horror, but didn't want to make England anymore angry, so said nothing). He then went to pick up the cordless phone from where it had fallen beneath the kitchen table.

"How did you just do that?" England asked gruffly, dusting the phone off before bringing it up to his ear.

"I already said, I don't know!" Canada protested. "It just happened!"

"Germany, I believe I've just witnessed a strange happening."

"What do you mean, 'a strange happening'?" Canada cried. "That was down-right inhuman!"

"… no, no, I'm not really sure what just happened, but I think Canada just caused a frog to drop onto my head…"

"Stop ignoring me!" Canada cried, and with two more surprised '_croak_'s, a fat toad and a smaller frog fell, once again, onto England's head.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT IT TO HAPPEN!"

* * *

Germany sighed, and said "Y'know what England, I'm going to call you back." Before putting his phone back in its cradle.

* * *

"Hungary, I don't care if he's contracted the bubonic plague, I need to see Austria. Now. Because I know that _this_ is all his fault somehow."

Hungary shrugged, letting the fuming blonde stomp into the house, not really bothering to ask what this 'this' was. He made it halfway down the corridor before he noticed the mewling kittens pooling around his ankles, covering nearly every inch of the floor like a carpet.

"What the hell?" he spat. "Did Greece explode in here?"

Hungary giggled madly, walking on down the hall, carefully minding the kittens at foot, and said, "No, something much more entertaining."

* * *

A/N: This...

This was too much fun to write...

I hope you enjoyed it even if it's a little later then the other updates, i hope it won't happen again.

I just read the pasta-vision answers Priss asked for xD you guys are silly. Pasta vision is obviously when everything Italy sees looks like pasta, and anything he hears sounds like "Eat me Italy, eatttt meeeeee", and thus he attempts to eat it.

Which is great if he's looking at something bad.

Not so great if he's looking at pretty much everything else.

Does that sound right? xD Reveiws are awesome, even though I'm not the one to reply to them xD I hope Priss is entertaining to hear from!

'til chapter seven!

-Kat xoxoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Germany awoke to the sound of Prussia yelling right beside his bed. He sat up blearily, expecting to see him standing over him, telling him about his awesomeness or some other remark of the sort, but was surprised to see him dangling halfway out the window.

"SHUT UP OR I WILL DROP YOU." Prussia screamed, waving something around.

"Prussia?" Germany mumbled, eyes half-shut.

"Yeah?" Prussia turned back, one arm still out the window.

"What's going on?"

"This damn thing," Prussia held his bedside lamp up as it screamed high pitch trill, "Will not stop trying to come onto my closet door."

The lamp stopped screaming to say "But she is so attractive!" before Prussia waved it around outside again, newly invigorated.

"Prussia." Germany rubbed his eyes groggily. "Go back to bed please."

"But there's no windows to wave this lamp around out of in the basement!" Prussia said pleadingly, accidently letting go of the lamp.

Both brothers winced as they heard a shattering sound on the patio below.

"Clean that up tomorrow." Germany ordered, before turning over and going back to sleep.

* * *

Prussia tiptoed through the house, not wanting to 'awaken' any more household items, lest they 'wake up' and yell at him, or attempt to murder him again. Like that one homicidal loveseat that tried to kill him.

Prussia kind of thought that the loveseat would be a romantic. Apparently not.

As soon as Prussia got to the kitchen, he avoided any close contact with anything. But he couldn't figure out a way to get the fridge open any way without touching anything else. So he decided to just open the fridge.

It did NOT appreciate that.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING." It yelled loudly as Prussia pulled one of the doors open. "Hey, stop that! RIGHT NOW. I DO NOT APPRECIATE YOU TAKING MY CLOTHES OFF."

Prussia rolled his eyes, reaching inside but he didn't anticipate what happened next.

"RAPE. RAAAAPPEEEE." The refrigerator screamed extremely loudly. "DON'T TOUCH ME THERE."

"SHUT THE HELL UP. THE NEIGHBOURS WILL HEAR." Prussia roared back, slamming the door shut as rebuttal. He looked up, hearing Germany let out a disgruntled sigh. He sent a threatening glance to the fridge, which seemed to be extremely pleased with itself as it settled down, presumably to sleep or something.

Prussia turned to the liquor cabinet, located beside the fridge for convenience and sighed, putting out his arms. "YOU are you going to be nice," he lectured and touched the knob, swinging the tiny door out before it could protest. It responded by giggling bashfully.

Prussia decided to use this giggle to his advantage. "You look lovely tonight!" he said charmingly.

The cabinet giggled again. "Oh you," it breathed in a soft, feminine voice.

Prussia grinned, pulling out a beer. Might as well, since he probably won't get very much sleep that night anyways.

"Hey, you! Quit flirtin' with my wife!" The blender called, causing the toaster to awaken as well. The toaster let out an opera la~ before starting to warble something about brave toasters.

Prussia's face fell.

"Oh Harold, he was only being nice," the liquor cabinet responded, still in a tiny, breathy tone.

"Nice my ass, you gotta watch out for them perverts." The blender mumbled in a distinctly Irish accent.

Prussia sulked back to his room, discarding the beer on the table. He climbed into his bed, pulling the blanket over his head. He was never going to escape them.

"Hey foxy lady," A voice rang out, presumably the chair that Prussia had tried to sit in before. "Want me to show you a good time?"

The closet responded with a twist to the knob, creaking open slightly. "Why don't you find out?" It purred back.

Multiple wolf-whistles and catcalls echoed around his basement room. In all the madness of wondering why it was his closet that had to be the slut, Prussia didn't notice that his laptop was absent from his desk.

* * *

"Hey, hey you." Said laptop muttered, knocking Germany in the face as he was awoken for the second time that night.

"What?" Germany mumbled back.

"Wanna help me off the pig?" The laptop offered. "If you know what I mean…" It nudged Germany.

Germany considered tiredly. "No." he responded, turning again to go back to sleep.

The laptop nudged Germany again. "Hey, no. Wake up, I need you. My smarts and your strength…" it continued to propose idea after idea in vain attempt to keep Germany up.

Germany finally succeeded in pushing it off the side of his bed, receiving a very hurt 'Owwww' in response

* * *

A/N Prissy here again. Still the one responding to your reviews!

Another double update. Because Kat is slow D: And I had a superb idea for this.

Kat wanted me to mention that we were completely not high whilst making the powers up for this. Promise.

I do want an overprotective, Irish blender named Harold though.

Anyways, I really hope this wasn't really OOC…

Thank you for reading! xoxo

-Prissy x

& I've realized there's a surprising lack of Alfred in here, considering he's listed as the main character. –beats Kat- Soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

America sat, perched atop the footboard of his bed. He wore a red towel tied around his shoulders (like a super hero's cape), and a yellow construction worker's helmet on his head. He watched his bedroom door carefully, as if it were going to attack him, holding a lightsaber in his oven-mitted hands.

Every once in a while, he heard his brothers yelling, sometimes to him, or at each other. Either way, America didn't say anything in reply.

Although it had been a two days since the meeting, he was still suspicious of those cookies England had brought. But he wasn't aware of anything yet.

He'd just have to wait and see.

* * *

Canada sat down at the dinner table, as England put the "finishing touches" on the meal. In all truth, he was attempting to cover the burnt parts of the chicken with whatever he could do so with, and was doing the same for the half-raw parts, still pink and sickly-coloured.

He gave a half-hidden look of dread as his dinner plate was out down infront of him, but luckily England didn't notice, as he was retreating to the far end of the table.

Since the incident with the frogs, Arthur had been keeping his distance, which wasn't particularly beneficial on Canada's part, but it apparently made England feel better.

"So," England started, biting into his chicken, naturally unphased by his own cooking. "Have you heard from your brother?"

Canada picked at his own chicken listlessly, not looking up as he said "no, I haven't heard from America since the meeting."

"Hmmph." Arthur set his fork aside for a moment to dab at his mouth with his napkin. "Well, I suppose he'll show up when he gets hungry."

Kumajirou, who was sitting in the seat America would usually occupy, next to Canada, was watching a fly that was buzzing around his face, snout turning this way and that. Both England and Canada turned their attention to the polar bear, just as two bolts of light shot from Kumajirou's eyes. The fly fell onto the tabletop, more ash than fly now.

"Did… did you just see that?" Canada stuttered, looking at his pet with a shocked-horror.

"Yes," England replied, shaking his head sadly, "yes I did."

* * *

France was having the most peculiar day. After Spain had brought up how good he smelt everyone else began to point it out, too. Twice he was asked if he were wearing perfume, which he had to deny (although, he really was wearing perfume, but no more then usual). He didn't mind, truthfully. He decided to use this new "power" of his to his advantage, heading downtown with a smirk on his lips. He had a feeling tonight would be one of his nights.

* * *

A/N: Oh France, you sly dog.

So here we have it; the going-ons in the world of Mr. America (you can stop beating me now, Prissy), plus two revealed powers! And so many more to go *winkwink*

I apologize for my lateness. I've been suffering all-encompassing art-and-writer's block, but I think its starting to fade now, thank God. Thank you all for being so patient! I'll try not to be obscenely late with the next update!

Reveiws for the pretty story? *bats eyelashes*

Until next time!

-Kat xoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Prussia awoke to his bed folding in half, nearly squishing him.

"Yes, yes, good morning," he grumbled, crawling from in between both sides of the mattress. He stood over his bed at the mattress unfolded, laying flat again. "No good morning back? No snide remark?"

Silence was his only response. Prussia got chills as he walked away, careful to avoid both his chair and closet.

* * *

Germany paced around the kitchen, Italy sitting at the table and swinging his legs happily. Prussia leaned on the door frame, jumping when it sighed tiredly. He would really have to get used to that.

All around them, the kitchen appliances buzzed happily, chatting with each other and occasionally Italy, being that he was the only human in the room that would respond. And none of them really wanted to anger Prussia into arguing with them, the remains of his table lamp still lain out on the porch outside as a gruesome reminder of what happens to naughty animated objects.

Germany rubbed his temples, silently wondering if Italy was going to stop time and use his stove again. He prayed that Prussia would like his spot in the doorway because there was only one chair left unbreathing and he wanted to eat dinner while sitting on it tonight.

Prussia, however, did not think his spot in the doorway was cool enough and passed the bitch-cupboards, their boyfriend-cutlery and the angsty, teenage cereal box.

"LIFE SUCKS." It loudly announced for the fourth time, "AND I CUT MYSELF."

"Ve~ Miss Cereal Box," Italy began, ever so polite, "Cereal boxes can't cut themselves!"

Prussia chuckled as Germany resisted the urge to face-palm, knowing the action would look ridiculous and somewhere in the room, some appliance was going to ridicule him for it.

"Don't worry, bro." Prussia said, adjusting his collared-shirt. "It's all good." And with that, Prussia smacked Germany on the back, like brothers sometimes do.

Prussia smacked way harder than he thought, finding this out when Germany's eyes fell out, rolling across the floor. The entire room hushed as Germany's mouth opened stupidly.

Italy smiled blithely.

"I… I can see myself…" Germany said quietly. Prussia's façade crack then, loud bouts of laughter coming in tidal waves.

"Oh… My God, West!" Prussia said, doubling over. "Let's go, I need you to do something for me," he said through laughter, dragging Prussia out of the house, picking up Germany's eyes on the way.

"So, Mr Toaster! How do YOU like your toast?" Italy chattered happily as he heard the brothers exit through the front door.

* * *

Germany sat in the bushes outside of Austria's house, eyes in his hands. He raised his hands above the top of the bush, turning the white orbs towards the living room that Hungary was currently occupying.

"Why are we doing this again?" Germany asked, turning his eye-less head towards Prussia out of habit. Prussia flinched at the sudden sight of the empty sockets. So not awesome, but it was still West.

"We need to spy on Hungary!" Prussia insisted, turning Germany's head away.

"Yes, but why? You're acting like a grade-schooler." Germany grumbled.

Prussia glared at the house. "Just… What do you see?"

"Hungary's sitting in a chair. There's a bunch of… kittens." Germany related. "Really, I don't want to do this."

"I told you, I'll give her those pictures of you and Italy sleeping together, the ones I took a fortnight ago!" Prussia snapped.

"… Why do you even know that word?" Germany asked sceptically.

"Oh, France was trying to explain his escapades of two weeks ago the other day." Prussia said flippantly.

Germany sighed, regretting it, but turning his eyes back onto Austria's house. "I don't even want to know why you knew she was here."

* * *

GERMANY~ EYE SPEWING POWURZ. Or something.

Bloody short chapter is bloody short. KITTENZ~

Prussia's bed is a randomly violent mute. Just sayin'

xoxoxo Priss~


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Iceland was in a bit of a situation.

Actually, that was a bit of an under exaggeration.

He was probably going to die or something else traumatic. Seeing as people don't usually fall face-first into wet cement, thus having their heads sink into it about 3 inches and live.

But, starngely enough, he wasn't dying.

Actually, he felt perfectly fine. If he were to push it, he felt comfortable, even. As comfortable as one could be 3 inches deep in cement which was not renowned for its breathability.

He sighed (which he really shouldn't have been able to do- he was beginning to wonder why we was even able to breathe at all). This could be interesting, in the bad way.

* * *

"Hey, Norge," Denmark said happily, tapping Norway on the shoulder. "Isn't that Ice? Why's he lying in the middle of the sidewalk?" Denmark laughed as if this was the funniest thing in the history of ever.

Norway looked over to where Denmark was pointing. "Hmm. Looks like it is him." Norway sighed, adjusting his hold on his grocery bags (all 5 of them, which Denmark stubbornly refused to help carry back to Sweden and Finland's house). "we should probably make sure he isn't dead."

The two Nords didn't rush over like someone would have expected them to. Instead, they sauntered over towards Iceland, where Norway put the grocery bags down on the ground, and went to tap his younger brother on the shoulder.

"Hey, Ice? Are you alive?"

There was a muffled reply. Denmark crossed his arms. "I didn't catch a word of that." He said.

"Oh, he said 'yeah, I'm alive. I can breathe, somehow'."

"… Norge, how the hell could you hear _that_?"

Norway looked up at Denmark blandly. "The same way I'm able to hear what the grocer over there," Norway pointed down the street, to the market stand was, a good five-minute's walk down the street, "is saying about the price of cucumbers and cabbage."

"What?" Denmark half-laughed at this. "How?"

"I don't know." Norway said, as if he were bored of this topic already. "I woke up this morning and I could hear all sorts of things I normally couldn't hear at all."

Iceland gave an agitated grumble.

"He says 'that's great and all, really, but can you work on getting me out of this?'"

Denmark squatted next to Norway. "Well?"

"Call me Onii-chan." Norway demanded, straight-faced as ever.

* * *

"Anikiiiiii…. Hey, Anikiiii…"

China turned to see Korea peering around the door frame, just has expected. "What is it, aru? And why are you whispering?"

Korea turned to look over his shoulder, as if he were trying to keep a big secret. "My tummy's making weird noises." He whispered, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

China regarded him sceptically. "What kind of 'weird noises', aru?"

"Like this!" Korea said loudly, jumping into the room fully, then jabbing himself in the stomach with his fore finger.

"HEY. Watch it sonny-boy! Didn't your mother ever tell you to respect your elders?"

China nearly choked. "W-was that… your stomach?"

"Umhm!" Korea said. "Sounds like an old woman doesn't it?"

"IT? _ITTTT_? I'M A _SHE, _THANK YOU VERY MUCH." Korea's stomach shrieked.

"Sorry Tummy." Korea looked at China expectantly. "What does your tummy sound like, Aniki?"

China spent the next five minutes running around the house, trying to escape Korea's insistence to poke him in the stomach.

Korea thought it to be great fun.

* * *

"Call me Onii-chan." Norway said, as Denmark yawned dramatically.

Iceland gave a muffled "no", for the hundredth time.

"Call me Onii-chan. Or I'm going home."

Once again, Iceland refused.

"Alright then. See you later, Ice." Norway shrugged, standing up and leaving his brother laying in the now-half-dried cement. Denmark looked between the two, before running to catch up with Norway- dinner at home had one over sitting on the sidewalk with someone he couldn't talk to.

* * *

A/N: Denmark, you're such a matyr.

A couple more powers revealed; Norway's, Iceland's and Korea's! (Icelands is the ability to breath through any substance. Or cement. whichever comes first xD)

Reveiws are epic! Love hearing from you all!

-Kat xoxo

PS. thebestthingsinceslicedbread; I want you to know that i love your username. A lot. It's the best thing since sliced bread. And talking toasters xD


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, just a Note that is well over due, coming at you from Kat. Sorry about the lack of updates. As you may have noticed this chapter (chapter 11) was supposed to be authored by Prissy, but , alas, she hasn't written the chapter yet. School has been too much for her, apparently. But, anyways, just wanted to let you all know that the next chapter will be up soon! (read: as soon as I make priss realize what a work schedule is and how to use it lolol just kidding! Sort of.) even if I have to write this blimmin' fanfic myself, THERE WILL BE MORE FOOD FOR THOUGHT. so, bare with us! Lots of love, Kat xoxo! 


End file.
